1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a mounting mechanism for vehicle tail lights and more particularly to a resilient vehicle tail light mounting mechanism that permits deflection of the vehicle tail lights relative to the vehicle without damaging the tail lights or the mounting mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In most semi-trailers, tail lights are mounted on fixed brackets suspended downwardly from transverse cross members positioned at the rear of the vehicle. These tail lights are in a vulnerable position, and frequently the tail lights are broken or the mounting frames are bent or broken when the vehicle is being manuevered and the mounting bracket strikes a loading platform or the like.
Some attempts have been made to obviate these problems. Some side lights of vehicles are attached by elongated strips of rubber or leather. This permits the lights to be deflected out of the way but it also permits the lights to vibrate or swing back and forth during normal operation of the vehicle, which is undesirable. Also, some devices have been developed which permit the vehicle light itself to telescope resiliently into a fixed mounting bracket for the vehicle light if the tail light strikes an obstacle before the mounting bracket. Such devices are of questionable utility and in any event do not prevent damage to both the tail light and bracket if the bracket also strikes the obstacle. Such devices also present a problem in that the mounting mechanisms can collect dirt and ice and other road debris, thus permitting corrosion and possibly impairing of the function of the device.